A Moment Of Peace(primis crew fanfic)
by ORAroar2
Summary: A short story of our four zombie slaying heroes Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen bonding and sharing a moment of laughter. I do not own these characters


Tank Dempsey, the American hero woke up in the middle of a what appears to be a chilly forest with the rest of his companions, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen.

"Uhhh...doc, where the hell are we? Aren't we supposed to collect the other soul from Nikolai?" Dempsey questioned the German scientist, only to be answered with confusion. "Something went wrong..."

Richtofen replied with small tone.

Takeo sighed while Nikolai rolled his eyes. "This was part of your plan, German? To get lost in a middle of a cold forest? How many times must you messed things up?!" Nikolai rudely asked the confused German. Out of all the three, it appears that Nikolai hated him the most.

Dempsey decided to calm down the angry Russian by putting his hand on his shoulder. "Easy there, Nik. As much of I hate Richtofen fucking things up...I'm sure he'll figure it out." Dempsey said as Richtofen replied to his comment.

"Ja! Dempsey is correct! Forgive me gentlemen. I promise I'll sort this mess out but for right now, We..." Richtofen said still deciding what to do next.

"We what? " Takeo asked almost impatient as Nikolai. "We'll rest at the moment! Ja! that's what we'll do!" Richtofen replied confident.

After hearing what was Richtofen next plan was, Dempsey sighed and lay his back to a tree."A moment of peace and quiet huh? No meatsacks running around trying to eat us or a giant robot trying to squash us. Sounds good to me." Richtofen smiled at Dempsey. "I understand that you're all tired so just relax while I figure out a solution." the German scientist informed the trio. Minutes have passed and there was nothing but silence between the four exhausted men, until Nikolai got tired of hearing a noise that annoyed him which was the sound of a stomach growling.

Finally, Nikolai stood up from sitting down and grab his shotgun while the rest of them gave him a curious look.

"There not may be any hellpigs at the moment but I'm sure there's living things around this area, so I'm off to hunt." explained Nikolai. "Ja! That's a wonderbar idea Nikolai!" Richtofen said agreeing with Nikolai's actions. After Nikolai left to hunt, it was Dempsey turn to stand up.

"Guess I'll start the fire, I'm going to find some wood . You wanna tag along Tak, or you wanna stay here and listen to this Kraut talking to himself?" The American asked the samurai warrior which he was cleaning his katana. Takeo nodded as he put his weapon away."Very well. I'll go." Takeo replied to Dempsey.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine on my own. I'll be here trying to come up with a brilliant plan." Richtofen replied sarcastically while the two began departing from him.

After 15 minutes, Dempsey with Takeo have started the campfire to warm them up till they heard a noise coming from the back. Takeo grabbed his katana and Dempsey aimed his gun at the figure behind them.

"Relax comrades, it's me." The figure turns out to be Nikolai carrying a deer on his shoulder. "Holy shitballs, that thing is huge!" Dempsey told Nikolai with a impressed tone. "Indeed , you've done well Nikolai." Takeo complimented the Russian. "Da. I was lucky enough to spot this deer, which reminds me. Dempsey, comrade, do Nikolai a favor and grab the drinks in my bag that I got for us." The Russian hunter asked the American a favor.

"Drinks?" Dempsey raised a eyebrow as he open up Nikolai's bag which widened his eyes. "FUCK YEAH! Where you did get these from?" Dempsey satisfied asking Nikolai while taking what appears to be 4 bottle of beers. "As we were traveling to different places I decided it was a good idea to loot some items that might come in handy." Nikolai answered Dempsey.

As night time comes, The four heroes began feasting on their meal. Richtofen was the one who seems to be enjoying their meal the most. "EVERY doctor knows that drink every now and then is GOOD for you!" The German scientist informed the others while finishing a long gulping from his beer. Ritchoten decided to light up the mood with his allies so he grabbed his knife that was used to kill zombies and looked toward his companions. "Guess who am I? 'HeY MeAtSaCkS, MeEt yOuR WoRsT nIgHtMaRe! ". Richtofen said mocking Dempsey which made Takeo and Nikolai laugh a little. "Fuck you kraut..." Dempsey replied rolling his eyes only to be mocked again.

"FuCk yOu KrAuT"

This led to Takeo and Nikolai to laugh much louder. Dempsey had enough so grabbed his fork and put it in his upper lip.

It was his turn to do the mocking.

"Hello, My name is Dr. GAYward DICKtofen and I went to university of "I don't know shit" also I scream like a girl when I see a pair of zombies heading my way!" Dempsey insulted the German and in results made the three of them laugh.

It was indeed a moment of friendship, laughter and quiet.

It was a moment of peace.

The End.


End file.
